


Один раз (One time)

by tsKChimera



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, Боруто, Наруто - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Romance, повседневность, разница в возрасте, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsKChimera/pseuds/tsKChimera
Summary: "Он... знает", - следя за жестами приёмного родителя, сделал вывод Шинки. - "Догадался. Не мог не заметить"."He... knows," Shinki concluded following the gestures of his adoptive parent. - "He guessed it. He could not help but notice."
Relationships: Gaara/Shinki (Naruto)
Kudos: 4





	Один раз (One time)

Оторвав защитную пленку, Гаара аккуратно наклеил пластырь.Расправил его тонкими пальцами и, осмотрев полученный результат, потянулся за следующим.  
  
Шинки, в свои двадцать лет более чем способный обработать и закрыть все имеющиеся на его лице царапины, смирно сидел на полу между широко расставленных ног казэкаге, и чуть поворачивал голову под нужным углом каждый раз, когда Пятый приближал свои руки.  
  
Молодой шиноби отчаянно боролся с желанием неотрывно смотреть на Отца, разглядывать это лицо, даже с морщинами выглядящее прекраснее самой восхитительной Луны. Давил в себе желание остановить эти прекрасные руки и прижаться к ним губами. Из последних сил отводил взгляд, чтобы только не сорваться и, оказавшись преступно близко к Гааре, прошептать: "Можно?"  
  
"Он... знает", - следя за жестами приёмного родителя, сделал вывод Шинки. - "Догадался. Не мог не заметить".  
  
Все эти знаки, попытки, урывки, тщетные усилия скрыть свои чувства.  
  
"А как я мог просмотреть?" - разобравшись с царапинами на лице сына, мужчина стал осторожно ощупывать голову в поисках незамеченных ран. Шинки не отличался безрассудством на тренировках, но в этот раз пришёл весь в царапинах и ушибах. - "Игнорировать то, через что сам прошёл когда-то?"  
  
Он не сразу признал этот тоскующий взгляд и желание мальчика быть к нему ближе. Уже почти решил, что сын просто нуждается в его присутствии и совете. Как, оставшись наедине, внезапно осознал... Вспомнил.  
  
Такой же измученный, изголодавшийся взор был у его отражения когда-то очень давно, когда он по глупости и молодости был влюблен в Наруто. В этого солнечного, яркого, тёплого и столь недоступного для него... друга.  
  
Раны закончились, но Гаара почти боялся отнимать руки от головы парня - ведь тогда им придется заговорить, разобраться, выяснить то, что делать дальше.  
  
Их взгляды, всё же, пересеклись.  
  
"Я же должен ему отказать?"  
  
Шинки выпрямился и, изменив опору так, чтобы их лица оказались на одной линии, набрался смелости и тихо произнес:  
  
\- Можно?  
  
Пятый уже приготовил мысленный отказ, когда, отдав должное решимости мальчика, толики которой ему самому не хватило тогда, ответил совершенно иное:  
  
\- Один раз.  
  
Но они оба поняли сразу: теперь ни один из них не сможет остановиться.


End file.
